Loot
, showing both baggable loot and loose items.]] Loot is the main source of income for the crew in PAYDAY 2. Loot Bags . The player is also carrying a single weapon bag. Note the slight screen tilt when carrying a loot bag.]] There are various types of loot bags, all of which fall into one of five weight categories; the heavier the bag, the more it slows down the carrier, harder it is to throw, reduce the carrier's jump height and may also prevent the carrier from sprinting. Skills and perks can combat this. The five categories: 'Notes:' * Default player movement speed is capped at . * The Transporter, Shinobi and Run And Gun basic skills can all stack with each other providing a maximum of increased movement rate. If a bag surpasses movement speed then it will be capped to . '(e.g. Medium bags will be capped to movement speed as (75 + = 138.75 which will then be capped at ) Heavy bags at and Very heavy bags at ). The same also applies to Transport aced ( increase to throwing distance). Internally in the game's files, there are actually 8 categories of bag listed. Aside from the standard five types of bag, there are also bags classed as "coke_light", "explosives" and "being". However, these bag types are ultimately inconsequential, as they are merely clones of light, medium and heavy bags respectively. The sole exception is explosives which, unsurprisingly, gain the additional property of exploding when thrown or dropped a great distance. Bags of coke and meth are technically classed as coke_light. Shells used to be classed as explosives, until Patch #57 changed it to medium. Body bags are technically classed as being. In order to turn in a loot bag, it must be either thrown into a designated extraction point (e.g. van, helicopter, boat) or carried by the player as they escape. The extraction point is marked with a suitcase icon and is often also an escape vehicle. If a loot bag is just thrown into the escape zone that is not a van and is not picked up before the crew escapes, then it will not count towards their payday. In every heist, there is the opportunity to earn money by stealing large amounts of valuables. In some heists, the crew is required to steal a certain number of loot bags and extra bags can be stolen for significantly more money. The value of a loot bag depends on the difficulty level and objective requirement. The values are calculated like this: Multiple-Day Heist Loot Allocation Multiple-day heists have mechanics for transferring the bag-value from one day to the next, until they are turned out after successfully completing the final day. They differ per heist however. Here you can see how the final tally will be made for these quests; * Big Oil: Considering day 2 doesn't contain any loot, all bags stolen on day 1 will be cashed out. * Election Day: Doesn't contain loot the first day, so all loot stolen on day 2 will be cashed out. * Firestarter: You will get the loot gained cumulatively each day, so after succeeding you will gain cash from day 1, day 2 and day 3. All loot secured on day 1, 2 and 3 will be cashed out. * Framing Frame: Painting values on day 1 will be negated (even if after the required amount they should be more valuable than the cash you get in return). Money and gold gained on day 2 and 3 will be cumulatively added towards the final tally. Loot gained day 2 and day 3 will be cashed out. * Hotline Miami: Both days will be cumulatively added towards the final tally. All loot stolen on day 1 and 2 will be cashed out. * Hoxton Breakout: This multiple-day heist does not contain loot, the server secured at the end of Day 2 is counted as an objective and thus awards no money. * Rats: All loot secured on day 1 will be negated, the final tally will depend on day 2 and day 3. While the first 3 bags on screen will show a value of '65,000' (if stolen back) the actual value for that difficulty for the remaining bags will be returned. Thus if additional meth is made day 1 but not secured day 2, that money will not be granted. All loot secured on day 2 and day 3 will be cashed out. * Watchdogs: The value of day 1 will be negated, the final returned amount depends on day 2 alone. All loot secured on day 2 will be cashed out. Table overview: Note: Money gained per bag onscreen and actual value given does not match during Rats Day 2. Loot Bag Values ''Notes:'' * The '''Bomb Parts are split into two different weights. two parts in the center are "Heavy" while the bottom and top parts are "Medium". * The Coke spawned on Day 3 of Framing Frame serves as a framing device, and as such cannot be secured for extra money via normal means. Should the alarm be triggered while the coke has to be put into place, players can secure up to four bags by carrying them on their backs, however, granting them the normal value. * The Servers in Day 2 of both Firestarter and Hoxton Breakout are treated as objective bags to be taken to complete the day. Neither of them yield any monetary value. Vehicles Vehicles are a special kind of loot, and are currently only used in game in the Car Shop heist. They require you to drive them to their drop-off point to get your monetary reward. Objective-related bags In some heists, there are certain kinds of bags that, while crucial or otherwise are beneficial to the mission progress, cannot be secured for a monetary value. The basic rules of regular Loot bags still apply. Loose Items Loose items, such as money, jewelry and other small valuables can be grabbed instantaneously for a larger payday. In contrast to loot, loose items do not need to be bagged or thrown into an extraction point. These items are generally found in safes (e.g. Four Stores), display cases (e.g. Jewelry/Diamond Store) or deposit boxes (e.g. Bank Heists, Armored Transports). The Dead Presidents skill provides a small boost to their skill: * : Dead Presidents basic (10% increase). * : Dead Presidents aced (total 30% increase). In general loose loot value scales with difficult level as follows. The notable exception to this is the basic money bundle, which retains a flat base value of $1,000 regardless of difficulty level. Loose item values Junk Junk are items of no monetary value that have a chance to appear in deposit boxes, crates and safes. They cannot be interacted with at all. Junk can include the following: *A large book about the history of Rome. *A collection of wartime medals *Teddy Bear *Birth certificate *A partially eaten cheese toast sandwich *A collection of photos Trivia *Most loot are kept in unmarked, dark blue duffel bags. There are a few notable exceptions; **The eponymous Diamond of The Diamond and Almir's Toast all use a green duffel bag, to indicate their importance compared to regular loot. **Shell bags from the Train Heist use yellow duffel bags with explosive warnings on them. **Paintings are not bagged and are simply rolled up and placed in poster tubes. *Enemies are unaffected by item weight when stealing loot bags, so they can jump up ledges and move at a brisk pace while lugging around that bag of gold or fusion engine that slows you to a crawl. The converse side of this, though, is that they don't move faster when carrying light items, like jewelry or cocaine. * Strangely, the four 'junk' medals often found in deposit boxes are not American (or Swedish). They are almost identical to various British medals, particularly the Defence Medal, the War Medal 1939-1945, the Cadet Force Medal, and one somewhat resembling a Military Cross. *Through a rare glitch, it is possible to have a 4th Beast Drill bag. It is possible to take it as loot, and it is worth on Overkill. Category:Gameplay (Payday 2)